Coyote (2.7)
Coyotes are mostly passive predators that have a smaller build, with distinctively larger ears and smaller muzzles. Killing one can take from three up to eight bites depending on the player's strength stat. Coyotes appear in both single player and multiplayer. They present no threat to adult wolves and will not disrupt a hunt, but they will home in on and eat carcasses that have been left unguarded, sometimes sharing a carcass with others of its kind and foxes. In scent vision, toggled by pressing the V''' key, players can easily identify coyotes by their green scent trails. Behavior These animals are skittish and will attempt to maintain their distance from the player at all times. These NPCs are often regarded as pests due to them being prominent scavengers, meaning they will consume any unattended carcasses regardless of whether it generated naturally, or was hunted and killed by the player and their mate or pack. Like the player, this action gradually restores their health while also depleting the carcass's health/food meter. A coyote will not attack the player or their mate and will typically flee when approached. Amethyst Mountain During Amethyst Mountain, coyotes behave passively towards the player and their mate and flee when approached. A mate will not autonomously attack a coyote, but they will engage if the player chooses to chase and attack this predator. The only threat posed by a wandering coyote is that it may home in on and eat an unguarded carcass. Common locations to find coyotes include the boulder to the player's right at the starting point near Dead Tree and the largest pond. Slough Creek During Survival of the Pack, coyotes pose a threat to the player's pups if the den is left unsupervised. In the event that it targets a puppy, it will continue homing in on its target until it has been killed. On harder difficulty settings, there is an increased frequency of coyotes spawning near or within den boundaries, depending on the strength of established territorial markers. It's good practice to keep your territory markers stronger than 70% to reduce overall predator invasion. Common locations to find coyotes include a spawner hidden among a circle of bushes on the eastern side of Little Butte. Lost River In Lost River, coyotes behave like their Amethyst Mountain counterparts. Common locations to find coyotes have yet to be documented. Kill These predators are one of few animals that can be easily killed with little risk to the player's life or cost to the player's health or hunger, as it will not retaliate when the player bites it successfully. When killed, a coyote's carcass '''cannot be consumed.In general, wolves will eat any animal, even other wolves, if they're hungry enough. In Yellowstone, where ungulate prey are abundant, wolves will kill but not eat other carnivores, cougars - coyotes - bears, which are more competitors than sources of food. By contrast, in the High Arctic, remains of foxes around dens suggests that wolves view them as a source of food, no doubt because ungulates occur a lower densities up there than at lower latitudes. Carnivore meat does not equal ungulate meat. Just ask any hunter. --Dan McNulty Gallery 2.7_coyote.png|Idle 2.7_coyote_idle.gif 2.7_coyote_walking.png|Walking 2.7_coyote_walking.gif 2.7_coyote_running.png|Running 2.7_coyote_running.gif 2.7_coyote_runningf.gif 2.7_coyote_eating.gif|Eating Coyote_carcass_(2.7).png|Carcass Trivia *Encountered coyotes can be either male or female. In previous versions, they had a 100% male ratio. There is no variation between either gender; males and females are identical. *In early versions of the original game, coyotes could hijack a hunt and steal prey; this behaviour was later removed for unknown reasons. version 1.5.0; see NPC Behavior. *As this animal is not classified as prey by the game, their corpses are inedible when killed. See Dan McNulty's explanation in the references section. References Category:NPCs Category:Predators Category:WolfQuest Category:Passive Category:2.7